Noir: La historia del Demonio Escarlata (Touhou Project)
by KajiuraP
Summary: Esta historia es más que un cuento de hadas... La noche en que el Demonio Escarlata sembró una nueva vida en el ser humano. SakuyaxRemilia si cierras los ojos y te adentrarás en este vals inmemorial lleno de secretos y pistas de la decimosexta noche floreciente. Clasificación T por mención mínima de heridas, temas delicados de psicología y algunos temas religiosos
1. Chapter 1

"Noir" (Una historia de Touhou Project).

**Capítulo 1: El silencio de los inocentes.**

Las bajas temperaturas del exterior reinaban entre los campos cubiertos de nieve marfileña mientras el viento soplaba de una forma gélida en el bosque, del cual, en pleno invierno de año nuevo, estaba vestido de blanco.

En medio de los árboles, en una habitación de una mansión victoriana con rosales blancos casi camuflándose en medio del blanco paisaje, se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello rubio bellamente ondulado, tez blanca como la porcelana con un par de mejillas de amapolas, un par de hermosos ojos rojos mirando hacia el cielo estrellado a través de una ventana con cristal, sosteniendo con sus pequeñas manos su conejo de peluche, vistiendo una bata blanca de manga larga hasta la altura de las rodillas, siendo la derecha vendada y casi del mismo color de sus iris si uno ignorara las sábanas y cobijas de algodón con completa facilidad, además de una vela dentro de una lámpara de aceite.

La infanta no era mayor que cualquier niño promedio, sino como unos cinco o seis años de edad; al abrir la puerta, una joven niña un poco mayor había entrado y tenía el pelo azulado y vestía una pijama blanca, sólo que ella portaba lentes cubriendo casi por completo las pequeñas ojeras escritas debajo de sus ojos a causa de dormirse tarde gracias al estrés en sus estudios.

"¿Cómo te sientes?, preguntó la chica mayor, ¿Bien, Flan?".

La niña asintió con la cabeza y fijó su mirada a su hermana mayor, Remilia; la pequeña empezó a guardar sus lápices de colores y su libro lleno de dibujos y garabatos hechos por ella misma para acomodarse en su cama y recibir su beso de las buenas noches.

"¿Sabes cómo son las estrellas, hermana?" dijo por primera vez Flandre (el cual es el nombre de una de nuestras jóvenes protagonistas de esta historia).

"Las estrellas en el cielo parpadean como si estuvieran hablando, me acuerdo de eso, complementó Remilia con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó al lado de su pequeña hermana menor cerca de una lámpara de cristal con una vela adentro, hasta que finalmente se acuesta con ella, ¿Por qué, Flan?".

"Si te lo digo no es que no sea tan necia, agregó la rubia mirando hacia el techo; lo que pasa es porque Patchy me enseñó a través del telescopio un par de hermosas estrellas dibujando un cometa".

"Son constelaciones" respondió Remilia, pues su argumento es más una aclaración que una pregunta.

"Ah, ya entiendo, agregó Flandre al fijar su vista en el cielo, pero… ¿tú crees que una de esas estrellas podría ser mamá?".

"Sí…supongo" contestó Remilia, pero ante esa pregunta formulada por la rubia hubo un silencio muerto, abrumando el tranquilo ambiente contrastante al relieve invernal; sólo el sonido de las manecillas del reloj retocando en el cuarto, de las ramas de los árboles chocándose con delicadeza entre sí y en medio de las paredes y ventanas de la casa, un piano tocando en medio de la calma por algún músico de una de las moradas del callejón colonial de Baker Street, y la leña ardiendo de modo audaz y sereno en la chimenea de la sala familiar acompañado del dulce y amargo aroma del café fueron los primeros en ser invitados a dar una serenata llena de calma y nostalgia.

Ninguna de las dos hermanas habló, hasta el punto de quedarse calladas y no decir una palabra cuando Flandre mencionó a su madre fallecida. Extrañaba aquellos tiempos en donde la guerra civil de Southfield y Whitechapel no podría arribarse a Londres, en donde su madre les contaba cuentos antes de irse a dormir sobre un ángel que floreció en una noche de luna llena en medio de un campo de rosas del mismo tono de la nieve y el reflejo plateado del astro vecino como si de un espejo se tratase, cuya voz ya no era más que un susurro del corazón de dos niñas inocentes como para saber el precio de lo mucho que había perdido a su familiar.

Afortunadamente, Patchouli, la bibliotecaria de la una vez ilustre familia Scarlet y la mejor amiga de Remilia, comenzó a cuidar de las infantas y enseñarles lo necesario a pesar de su decadente salud a causa de su asma y anemia, incluso dándole consejos a la mayor de éstas en caso de tener alguna duda.

De repente, Remilia se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Sólo fue un mal sabor de boca" y al decir aquello, Flandre sacó de su almohada un libro con una hermosa portada roja y se lo da hacia su mayor, quien comenzó a sentarse en la silla de pino blanco y con un tapiz color salmón, comenzando a relatar la siguiente historia:

_Hace mucho tiempo, hubo una hermosa joven vistiendo sus bellísimos trajes de seda y oro esperando la llegada de su amado príncipe en medio de una boda llena de lujos y lirios de perla; se unieron a la luz del sol y se prometieron de blanco a estar juntos hasta el día de su muerte, jurándose amor eterno y ser felices al momento de que su amado llegara a tiempo, vistiéndose elegantemente de zafiro y lapislázuli._

_Aquel acto solemne fue una bella boda de cuentos de hadas cuando ambos jóvenes finalmente pudieron casarse, culminando de un tierno beso de amor verdadero en medio de una lluvia de arroz, pero nadie se dio cuenta que en medio de un campo de lirios albinos de plata había brotado una rosa de un carmín tan profundo como los pétalos aterciopelados de las amapolas, siendo acompañada de un reloj de bolsillo dorado como los finos rayos del Sol._

_Esa misma noche, mientras la joven princesa se alistaba para ser coronada como la nueva duquesa del reino cercano al otro lado del mar, alguien había dejado un rosal azul como el cielo en un jarrón de porcelana junto con una carta sellada con un estampado de coral en medio de la preparación de ser la nueva gobernante de ese pintoresco pueblo. _

_La joven reina, llena de curiosidad, decidió abrir el sobre sin saber de lo que podría pasar en lo que pudo ser su noche de ensueño; por primera vez, con la sombra de la tristeza escrita en sus ojos oceánicos, la esposa del príncipe conoció en persona a la preocupación al ver las siguientes palabras: "te esperaré en el jardín de rosas en donde nos conocimos, amor"; sabiendo que su amado podría estar en peligro, la duquesa corrió a toda prisa, sólo para después ver su cuerpo durmiendo en medio de las flores, las cuales solían ser blancas._

_Se dio cuenta que su matrimonio dio un giro inesperado cuando la voz de una joven mujer le dice: "Tal vez ya no puedo verte otra vez, pero en cualquier lugar, en mi mente o en mi corazón, tú y yo ahora estaremos juntas hasta el final, hermana"._

_Desde esa noche, la hermana gemela de la monarca y ésta desaparecieron, dejando sólo un camino de rojo, dando así el nacimiento de los rosales que alguna vez eran de nieve y ahora son de rubí…._

"¿Pero qué pasó con ellas, Remi?" preguntó Flandre al terminar de escuchar el último párrafo del cuento.

"No estoy segura de eso, contestó confundida la nombrada luego de darse cuenta que no estaba la última página, pero es muy probable que las dos hermanas puedan tener un final digno, porque este está roto".

La pequeña de cabello rubio soltó una risita y se acomodó en su cama, Remilia se acercó para arroparla, deja el libro en el buró y le da a la niña un beso en su frente, ya para dirigirse hacia su cuarto.

Antes de hacerlo, Flandre dijo lo siguiente:

"Buenas noches, hermana".

"Descansa, Flan" respondió tiernamente Remilia, cerrando la puerta después de que la mencionada cerrara sus ojos y se durmiera profundamente.

Remilia podría haber sido la mejor hermana mayor para Flandre, pero sabiendo que sería una tarea imposible no dejaría de quererla al ser la única en su familia quien no la había juzgado nunca en su joven vida y porque ella merece una segunda oportunidad de tener una relación fraternal lleno de calma y serenidad como tanto había deseado en su labor como hermana mayor.


	2. Capìtulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Sombras del pasado.**

_Pasado de agua y presente de tierra,_

_En el borde de la realidad abstracta y cruel y la dulce y traicionera ilusión,_

_Invierno plateado y verano de oro,_

_La luz de la luna se viste de blanco y plata para bailar en un vals de la búsqueda de la verdad en medio de la oscuridad del miedo y la ignorancia,_

_Mas el precio de un eco del pasado se ocultará en el corazón de la inocencia de una rosa milenaria brotando en las cenizas del ayer…_

Después de darle las buenas noches a su hermana, Remilia se dirige hacia su habitación, la cual era casi parecida a la de su hermana, salvo que en lugar de juguetes, dibujos hechos a manos y pegados a la pared en un portarretratos y las estrellas de papel colgando en el techo como única decoración para alegrar un poco a la hermana más joven luego de llenarse de nostalgia ante la ausencia de sus padres y al no poder recordar nada sobre lo sucedido, había una hileras de libros bellamente tapizados de colores al estilo vintage, un reloj de madera rústica tallada en roble colgado en la pared con los números romanos del uno al doce al nivel del mismo, además de un caballete cubierto por una sábana blanca de seda egipcia con estampados florales y un frasco de cristal lleno de sus pinceles y un pedazo de tela manchado de pintura artística y un poco de tinta, un florero lleno de campanillas blancas, girasoles, rosas de melocotón, tulipanes rojos y los botones de las camelias japonesas reinando en el escritorio de la joven señora del destino y su cama delicada y perfectamente ordenada acompañada de una lámpara de gas alumbrando apenas la mitad de su recámara, pero no le dio importancia; así que sacó de su mesita de estudio un frasco de tinta negra, un lápiz con una punta de un alfiler improvisando un tintero mal hecho por una niña de cuatro años sin experiencia en la pintura o en la literatura y una libreta roja con hojas de papel crema, algo extraño para ser el regalo para una niña nacida en la Época Victoriana, se sentó en su silla y abrió la primera página.

Esa misma noche, hubo una hermosa luna llena que reinaba sobre las ramas de los árboles luego de terminar la tormenta y su luz era reflejada en las ventanas de cada hogar como si de un espejo de cristal se tratara, dándole alivio y tranquilidad a Remilia para meditar un poco acerca de sus tareas diarias en su vida y, al empezar a tener una idea, escribió:

_**07 de enero de 1889.**_

_**Desde la mañana, mi hermana y yo estuvimos leyendo historias en la biblioteca de Patchouli mientras ella preparaba un remedio para la señora Shelley, quien había tenido a su pequeña hija enferma de una gripe demasiado fastidiosa.**_

_**Una vez terminada su labor, Patchy (el cual es el apodo para mi querida amiga y familiar) comenzó a redactar una carta para después sellarla con una estampa roja en forma de una rosa, la cual se la entregó a Margot, una de las sirvientas de la mansión.**_

_**Parecía no tener nada de importancia y, por supuesto, mi vida cotidiana era como miel sobre hojuelas, pero…ahora que lo pienso, me doy cuenta de algo justo cuando esta misma tarde fui a la sala familiar para atender a Ann en sus problemas con saber si debe saber que las larvas del experimento de biología de las plantas eran de mosquito o no, por lo que no pude decir nada, hasta que vi en medio de los rosales a una persona, posiblemente una chica.**_

_**Incluso ninguno de mis demás parientes, sin contar a mi hermana Flandre ni a Patchy, me permitiría sentirme libre de dibujar, porque debo decir que esta etapa de Londres llamada "Época Victoriana" es en realidad una época de ignorantes sin razón con la sencilla razón de crear "reglas" puritanas, tratando de ser "perfectos", lo cual es falso porque nadie puede ser perfecto.**_

_**Porque vivimos en una sociedad en donde la vida es abstracta y cruel, pero lo abstracto es algo que la hace ver como algo muy hermoso.**_

Antes de que pudiera completar su labor, Remilia se dio cuenta de algo que no había hecho antes: reflexionar críticamente sobre la frase "_vivimos en la sociedad en donde la vida es abstracta y cruel, pero lo abstracto es algo que la hace ver como algo muy hermoso_", generándole un sentimiento de temor de algunos parientes lejanos y del cómo podría sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos; de pronto, el sonido de los cristales rompiéndose en pedazos en el piso de esmeralda, los gritos desgarradores de una mujer en medio de la agonía, el llanto de una bebé y la imagen de una niña pequeña de tres años de edad sosteniéndola en sus brazos de muñeca, con una expresión de miedo escrito en su cara acompañada de las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas volvieron a aparecer en las memorias de la joven.

Los cadáveres teñidos de sangre y nieve tenían el rostro desencajado y expresando horror y tristeza a través de sus cuencas negras en donde solían estar los ojos rellenos de flores blancas y manchadas de rojo, con los agujeros llorando sangre junto con la nariz rota del cuerpo ya sin vida de su madre, quien se encontraba en el suelo con la sombra del dolor mientras el dedo índice se bañaba en el líquido carmesí junto con un anillo dorado con un diamante azul; en medio de ambos bultos, se encontraba la silueta de una pequeña niña, cuyo rostro apenas pudo visualizarse después de que Remilia regresara al presente, cerrando con rapidez la hoja y pasarse las demás, tratando de olvidar lo escrito en el papel crema.

"¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquila?" murmuró la de cabello azul, clausurando con ambas manos el libro con cansancio y desagrado, ubicándolo en su lugar de origen para dirigirse a su cama y arropándose con su manta, no sin antes de quitarse los lentes, poniéndolos en su cajón con una fotografía de un paisaje de los Alpes de Suiza dibujado a mano.

Era espantoso recordar aquella tragedia en donde apenas Flandre tenía tres meses de nacida hace como entre nueve u once años; no, doce años, pero eso no quería saberlo ni le interesaba a Remilia.

Entonces, lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a recordar las primeras imágenes de ese día horrible para tratar de saber qué fue lo ocurrido en aquellos años en los cuales apenas podía ser consciente de un acto tan cruel, inhumano o, en ocasiones, perturbador para un niño inocente; sin embargo, además de carismática e ingenua, Remilia no era tan estúpida como para aprender el arte de memorizar tales pasajes de su vida, incluso ella ya casi no es una niña, por el amor de Dios; hasta puede haber relatos más polémicos haciendo que la realidad, a veces, puede superar la ficción con completa facilidad.

No sé si ustedes puedan saberlo, pero uno de los mayores miedos de nuestra Señora del Destino es perder a sus seres queridos en alguna parte de su joven vida, porque, para empezar, pese a ser un poco arrogante, infantil y con una personalidad egocéntrica, tranquila y carismática, ella en realidad es una chica cariñosa, amable y con un aire maternal heredado de su difunta madre, sumando su timidez, su corazón de oro al ser comprensiva, y a la vez siendo una persona humana disfrazada de un payaso tomando el papel del hazmerreír con el fin de ocultar su verdadera personalidad para no ser juzgada a menos que esté en su propia casa, hasta también puede tener miedos y temores desde esos recuerdos.

El primero de ellos fue la imagen de una inocente infanta de cabello azulado vistiendo de blanco, dibujando en una hoja de papel a su familia con crayones de cera para poder enseñárselo a sus padres, quienes solían ser la cabeza de la familia Scarlet antes de morir, siendo el mes de mayo, en una cuna se encontraba la pequeña Flandre durmiendo, resaltando así su cabello ondulado y rubio contrastando con sus mejillas de fresas y las blancas ropas de cama hechas de algodón, pareciendo tener una vida normal, hasta que se escucharon dos balazos haciendo eco en los pasillos de su casa y los alaridos de una mujer.

"¡Por favor, no lastimes a mis hijas!" exclamó una voz femenina, esta vez de una mujer.

"¡Melanie, corre y llévate a las niñas lejos de aquí porque corren peligro de muerte, añadió una exclamación masculina, llamaré a la policía!".

Temiendo por lo sucedido, Remilia tomó a la niña en sus brazos y se ocultó dentro del armario con la esperanza de que toda esta pesadilla se termine. La neonata, intentando despertarte, comenzaría a balbucear, haciendo que la chica la arrulla para silenciarla.

Dos pasos apresurados se detuvieron hacia la puerta, hasta escucharse el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada con una violenta rapidez, como si alguien quería entrar a la fuerza, como si algo quisiese arrancar la entrada para poder ingresar al lugar y lastimar a alguna persona; pero Remilia estaba demasiado petrificada del horror y sus piernas no respondían de inmediato, quería llorar en voz alta y pedir ayuda, sabiendo que nadie viniera y por ello rezaba en silencio para dar fin a esta locura, que todo era una pesadilla en donde puede despertarse y abrazar a su madre como forma de consuelo a su miedo y escuchar su cálida voz diciéndole: "_todo estará bien, cariño. Sólo fue una pesadilla_"; sin embargo, una voz detrás de sus espaldas, siendo femenina, pareciendo real, le respondió:

**NO SABES LO SOLA QUE ESTÁS EN ESTE MUNDO, REMILIA SCARLET.**

La pequeña volteó hacia los lados, buscando quién le afirmó esas palabras frías como el hielo y del cómo rayos sabía su nombre, del porqué y a qué se refiere con estar sola en este limbo llamado "Mundo", incluso pudo hacer algo para poder saber la respuesta, pues pronto se escuchó el crujido de la madera siendo cortada ferozmente con un hacha y un golpe seco haciendo eco en el suelo, indicando que alguien había entrado en contra de su voluntad.

Un silencio muerto inundó la habitación, sólo para oírse el sonido de la puerta del armario abriéndose con lentitud, haciendo que Scarlet saliera temblando hasta los huesos sin soltar a su hermanita de sus brazos.

"¿Ma-ma-mamá?, tartamudeó Remilia aún en pánico, ¿E-eres tú?".

Por suerte, aquella pesadilla finalmente había desaparecido de su mente al momento de tener un silencio reparador y pudo, finalmente, descansar a pesar del estrés que pasó desde esa noche.

En cambio, en medio de la oscuridad, una rosa blanca floreció en medio de los lirios plateados marchitos, siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna de plata gobernada en el jardín de la Mansión Scarlet.


End file.
